Zish
Zish (Zissah and Ziyn) by T.A. Saunders ©2010 v1.5 Racial Summary Average Height: 8′ 5″(male), 7′ (female), Ziyn males are 24′ long, 8′ standing height, females are 21′ long, 7′ standing height. Average Weight: 360lbs (male), 250lbs (female). Description: Colors range from a mottled green to an inky black, with brightly colored scales on their heads, backs and head-fans. Languages Spoken: Zissahli and Common (rarely). Zissah Shaman and most Ziyn will also know Old Zissahli. Racial Age Limit: Roughly 170 to 200 years. Racial Nicknames: Lizard-People, Fan-Heads, Dinoids. Appearance The most notable feature of this bipedal dinosaur race is that they display a strong sexual dimorphism in their species. While both genders have head fans, to help regulate the temperature of their blood the male’s head-fan is brightly colored with orange, yellow and red, matching the colors that travel up the bridge of their snout and along their eye ridges. Females have a much smaller head fan and overall have fewer bright colors. On a whole, both genders range from mottled green, olive, to inky black with some brightly colored scaling traveling down their backs. Again, this is more predominant in males than it is in females. Males are also much larger, brutish looking and physically stronger than the females of the Zissah race, but the females are far more agile creatures and can move faster than their male counterparts. Because of these marked differences in the genders, the males tend to be laborers in the tribe while the females are the hunters. This size difference plays no role in their interaction with one another; each Zissah is equal in the eyes of their kin. NOTE: All of the above applies to the Ziyn as well, having only the obvious difference of fangs and a snake-like torso and tail. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities (applies to Zissah and Ziyn, except where noted) Enhanced Strength: Few races are as strong as Zissah. This increased hardiness allows Zissah to lift smaller boulders, bend mundane metals like iron in their hands and punch through solid wood. (+12% to melee and ranged attack checks, -25% armor rating, and 30% to break durable objects). Poison Spit (Zissah only): The Zissah can produce a toxic spittle that they can either spew forth in a gob at a target within ten feet of them or allow it to drizzle from their lips to coat the tip of a spear. This toxic spit is mildly adhesive and seeks to blind the victim, as well as possibly suffocate if the nose and mouth are both hit. Additionally, the spittle also seeps in through the pores, through the nostrils and the mouth, to induce nausea and disorientation in their targets. When used to coat a weapon, the toxic spittle has the possibility of causing the aforementioned effects. Zissah are immune to the poison effect, Ziyn are not. (Nausea and Disorientation last 1d4+2 rounds, usable 3 times per day). Poison Bite (Ziyn only): The Ziyn can produce a paralyzing venom that must be delivered by a bite, from fangs that extend when attempting to do so. This paralysis lasts 1d4+2 rounds and can be coated onto a spear or other bladed weapon if the Ziyn ‘milks’ their fangs for the venom. The process of doing so takes one round. Ziyn are immune to this venom, Zissah are not. (Paralysis venom, 1d4+2 rounds, usable 3 times per day). Regeneration: While resting or remaining only slightly physically active, Zissah can regenerate any kind of damage, short of decapitation and providing vital organs are not destroyed. Limbs regenerate within twelve hours, other wounds may take significantly less time. Burnt Zissah regenerate at half the normal rate. Yaug-Taj (Spear Skill): The Zissah people are deadly with spears and spear-like weapons. They are quite skilled at throwing them over great distances and incorporating them in their martial art, called Yaug-Taj or Second Tail. Zissah are able to do high risk shots in medium, short and point-blank spear range, similar to the Wild Elves and their ability to do so with ranged weapons. (+10% to hit with melee and ranged using any spear including pikes and javelins. 15% chance for instant fatality at point blank range on humanoid-sized targets or smaller at the end of rolled attacks, if the spear is being used as a ranged weapon. Otherwise, fatality does not apply). Increased Lung Capacity: While not amphibious, the Zissah have secondary lungs that store extra air. Usually these secondary lungs are used to propel their venom spit, but can also be used to hold enough air to allow the average Zissah to hold their breath for up to forty five minutes at a time. This particular talent comes in handy when the Zissah go diving for crustaceans or bigger deep sea fish. Heart of the Jungle: The Zissah of Irys and elsewhere are attuned with nature, providing numerous advantages while in the wilderness compared to other races. (+10% to melee and ranged when fighting in the wilderness, 55% to tracking, +5% to Animal Handling (Exotic)/Fishing/Hunting/Swimming). Racial Weaknesses (applies to Zissah and Ziyn, except where noted) Sensitivity to Cold: As Zissah are both a tropical people and reptilian, hence not adapted to a cold environment, they take more damage from cold-based magic attacks and suffer excessive damage from cold exposure. (-10 to resistance of a cold-based attack. Regeneration halved by 50% while in a cold environment). Unavailable Classes (applies to Zissah and Ziyn, except where noted) Rogue (Ninja, Thief) Seer (Nahara) Warrior (Scythe-Witch) Lore The Ancients of Imarel: The Zissah Before the Imperial Era of the Shar’Vaire that began with all-out, unprovoked war on their people, the Zissah (pronounced Ziss-ah) comprised most of the population of Shalzaar and the entirety of the subcontinent of Irys. And while the attempt at genocide by the Shar’Vaire more or less expunged most of their culture from the world, the truth of matters is that the Zissah were all ready a race of people on the decline. While almost no records survive to tell this tale, ancient Zissah artifacts recovered from the sea and in ruins long-since reclaimed by the forests of Shalzaar suggest that the height of their civilization may have well been right before the War of Twilight. It was during this time that the Zissah and the Van`Su essentially controlled most of Imarel, though it is unknown whether this was a harmonious co-existence or one fraught with conflict. The Zissah had powerful priests and magi that held sway with the Lords of Chaos at this point in their culture’s history, which in turn that had considerable influence over the direction of their people. It is believed amongst many scholars it is they that opened the pathway for the Archfiends of Chaos to enter Imarel’s prime plane, during the height of the War of Twilight. Others have speculated that the Zissah were actually the children of the Lords of Chaos, set upon Imarel to sew the seeds of their claim upon the world. Many dispute this, claiming that the Zissah were tempted by powers of Chaos, rather than a creation of Chaos itself. Little is said of the Zissah in the ancient Asyndi histories of that time and almost no records of Zissah culture survived the great onslaught that reshaped Imarel forever, so it is unclear whether the Zissah had a knowing part in this great conflict or if they were duped by the Lords of Chaos to open a pathway for them to cross into the prime plane. It is known that the Zissah themselves did very little fighting against the ancient Asyndi (who were at the time celestial servants of the Old Gods) and may have actually spent most of the War of Twilight in their own conflict with the Van`Su, or perhaps another race that the Zissah themselves obliterated. Whatever the case, with the conclusion of the War of Twilight, began the slow decline of the Zissah people. Sometime after the great war the remnants of the Zissah people abolished all use of arcana and worship of the deceptive powers of Chaos. Recovered stone slabs with cuneiform etchings of Zissah law have given a bit of insight during this time; it had become punishable by exile to practice sorcery of any kind or pay homage to the dark gods. Indeed this was thought to be a fundamental cultural change for the better, that would usher in a bright future of prosperity by leaving the dark ways behind forever. Rather than granting the Zissah a golden age however, this pacifist movement spelled the ultimate doom for an aging race. Following the Path of Serenity and the Road to Doom Over the the next several thousand years, as the fallen Asyndi became the Shar’Vaire and they began to shape themselves as a culture, the Zissah had so completely abolished arcane magic use that the very knowledge of its working became beyond their reach as a people. The concept of arcane power had become a myth and something to humor hatchlings with before settling them to bed and not something any Zissah truly believed existed anymore. With the turning away of the Lords of Chaos and shattering of the old order of evil, also came new priests that touted the Spirit of Serenity as the harbinger of Zissah salvation. Any magic that was practiced was done so by the high priests of Serenity; powers that always had a root in divine guidance and were not corrupted by the predaceous Zissah mind. To a lesser extent, shamans that called to the spirits of Zissah ancestors was also an accepted practice but often came to a great deal of criticism since the Zissah ancestors fell prey to the whims of the Lords of Chaos. Worship of the Spirit of Serenity became a focal point for the Zissah race; the base predator instincts of their kind were honed, directed and reshaped into a peaceful, focused mind that did not rely on violence, except to hunt and defend one’s self. It is believed that during this cultural revolution came the first teachings of the Yaug-Taj fighting form, which teaches to use the spear as a defensive weapon to not only keep an enemy at bay, but to intimidate an enemy to never strike at all. The entirety of Zissah society had given themselves to this path, with few exceptions and the idea of aggressive conquest was as unthinkable as the use of arcane power By the end of this change in Zissah society, there had only been minor contact between themselves and the Shar’Vaire. The latter had sailed from Tal’Rah to Irys occasionally and a few times to Shalzaar where they had met and traded with the Zissah peacefully. The Dragons of this time had very little to do with them, and the Van`Su had long retreated into their aeries in the cold and distant north so the Shar’Vaire were the only other people they had any real contact with. Mostly the Zissah wanted the Shar’Vaire to trade and leave; given how dependent they were on arcane power and the preaching of domination over dark forces they knew could have no master, many elders realized it was only a matter of time before the shadow they saw upon the Shar’Vaire people fell and consumed them. Mostly, they came to trade for their Mjiora Stones, or more commonly known as Witchfire Crystals. The Zissah used them to tip their throwing spears, which when thrown at an enemy had a devastating result when the Witchfire Crystal shattered. Most commonly the tactic was to throw a spear tipped in this fashion near the intended target, to startle them into rethinking their desire to attack. So long as the Shar’Vaire traded and didn’t linger the Zissah were friendly…but curt. The Shar’Vaire saw the potential for Witchfire Crystals and strove to discover where the Zissah were finding them. Once they had their first airships, it didn’t take long for a few enterprising Shar’Vaire to do a slow fly-over Zissah territory to discover where they were going to get the crystals. After weeks of secretly watching their neighbors, the massive underwater cave complex where Witchfire Crystals were growing was located. It was not long after making this discovery in 8500 BF that the Shar’Vaire began their war with the Zissah people. The Purging of the Zissah The first strike was on Irys on the city of Porayu and came with such lightning quickness there was simply no time to muster a response. The only viable port city that could have sent ships out to warn their kin in Shalzaar that an invasion was coming was destroyed and no sorcerous means to contact the Shalzaari Zissah, the sub-continent was isolated and suffered the onslaught of the Shar’Vaire. Each city and town the Shar’Vaire came to, the option to surrender was given and each time the Zissah, who were following their beliefs, resisted passively and prepared to defend as best they could, allowing the Shar’Vaire to make the first move. Doing this however only prompted the Shar’Vaire to use their devastating Radiance spells and Radiance-Charged Weapons from a distance. Combined with the other lethal magics at the Shar’Vaire’s disposal, there was little the Zissah could do other than stand and die, or flee. The single advantage the Irysian Zissah had was extensive knowledge of their own territory. Out of the vast numbers that were wiped off the subcontinent in a matter of a few months, the ones that survived had done so by heading into underwater caves and many of their own ancient ruins that had been long since hidden by tropical foliage. Unwise to these hidden nooks on Irys, the Shar’Vaire missed these scant few survivors and set their sites on Shalzaar once they were satisfied that the Zissah here had been wiped out and would offer no challenge to the Witchfire Crystal caves they now claimed as theirs. The following eighteen years were a bloody incursion onto the continent of Shalzaar, where there were far fewer places to hide. While the dense forests offered some cover, the Shar’Vaire were more inclined to simply blast them en masse, rather than going into the deep jungle and risk ambushes. By this time, the first Witchfire weapons had been created and deployed on the battlefield in what would become the first Witchfire Crossbows; effectively turning the Zissah’s own power against them. By 8481 BF, there was not a single trace of Zissah culture on Shalzaar, save for a few smoking ruins not entirely reduced to rubble and those that remained were enslaved and used for sorcerous experimentation. Ruins such as the infamous Screaming Halls are a testimony to to that dark time, where the Shar’Vaire roamed and conquered at will, doing what they pleased to whomever they pleased. While the Shar’Vaire maintained a presence on Irys, they did not guard it as heavily as one might imagine. Most of their forces were off crushing the Zissah on Shalzaar and finishing up their offensive against the Van`Su. With the dragons either sleeping or hiding in the coldest reaches of Tirania and Shalzaar, where their airships would be at a significant disadvantage there was really no need to heavily guard Irys. Therein resided a glimmer of hope for survival for the Zissah. They remained quiet, hidden in the dark places on the subcontinent and resorted to only moving around on land at night to hunt and gather food. These handful of survivors were all that was left of the Zissah race; it became imperative to become a conquered shadow of the past in order to have any existence at all. The Discovery of the Tallis-Shei and New Hope As time went on, the Shar’Vaire on Irys had built a few towns and one major city, called Q’Saar, but they never really did much with the land, other than turn it into a massive resort for the Shar’Vaire noble families that wanted an exotic place to visit and vacation. Because of this, the Zissah were able to slowly rebuild their numbers, remaining hidden during the day and prowling the land and seas at night. By the time the Moon Elves invaded Irys during the War of Eternals some 8,300 years later the Zissah had grown enough to be an unexpected ally. When it became clear that the Moon Elves meant to purge the lightly defended territory and use it as a point of attack against targets on the continent of Tal’Rah, the Zissah assisted them in overtaking Irys, with the promise that once their need of it was done, the Moon Elves would leave and allow the Zissah to reclaim their ancestral home. While the Elves ultimately lost the war against the Shar’Vaire they did manage to liberate Irys. With the Shar’Vaire embroiled in civil war after the Cataclysm of D`Mir, there was simply nobody left to retake the subcontinent from the Zissah. Slowly but surely, they filtered up from their hiding places and began reclaiming the land that once was but a fraction of a much vaster empire eons ago. News received from the Moon Elves of Shalzaar left them in grim spirits indeed, knowing that none of their kin had survived the slaughter of thousands of years ago. There was nothing to do for it but press on, rebuild and hope that the Shar’Vaire would finally destroy themselves as their elders predicted. With the new Shar’Vaire regime, under Mourne Dur`lane there was but one contact made by the Shar’Vaire to the Zissah once everything had been settled. Assurances were given to the distrustful Zissah elders that the new Shar’Vaire government had no designs on Irys and were content to leave the Zissah in peace. That said, the ruins of Q’Saar were cleaned of any significant Shar’Vaire sorcerous knowledge and Mourne’s regiment of Enforcers left. To this day, even though there is no resolute kill on sight edict for Shar’Vaire by the Zissah, most are treated with outright distrust and open hostility by those Zissah that follow other gods aside from the Spirit of Serenity. The Zissah of Modern Imarel The Zissah of today are still a non-aggressive people that still shun the use of sorcery and put their faith in the Spirit of Serenity and more recently, the Spirit of Hope to guide their people to a simple but fulfilling existence. While some might say that the lessons of the past are doomed to repeat themselves, the Zissah believe that the the purging of their kind was a test of their resolve as a people to stay the path of peace. To kill for any other reason other than to defend one’s self or to hunt is an abhorrent concept to them. While they take relish in the hunt and stalking their prey, rarely (with some exceptions) are such skills put to the test on other sentient creatures. The Zissah do not have a standing army, but rather a temple of fighting monks that are based out of their capital city of Ztai. These monks are all masters of Yaug-Taj and can be mobilized fairly quickly and brought to any part of the territory with relative speed, using extremely fast-moving lizard mounts called Khosoj. Resembling very large velociraptors, these mounts can not only cover great distances with remarkable amounts of speed, they are able to scale terrain by leaping or climbing. The Khosoj are also very vicious in combat as trained attack dinosaurs that a Zissah can dismount, send after an enemy while following up with their spear. While perhaps not the most dangerous army, they are certainly able to repel small land armies of mercenaries and pirate landing parties well enough. The priests and priestesses of the Zissah people also play a large role in everyday life. The high priest is not only the spiritual leader of the Zissah, but the ruler with each of the priests below him or her acting as an advisory cabinet in mundane, military and spiritual matters. The Zissah Theocracy has been the way of the people since ancient times; even when they worshiped dark gods and allowed themselves to become instruments of Chaos, the infrastructure of the Theocracy was always there. With the waning of faith in the Lords of Chaos and the waxing of the following of Serenity and Hope, there was merely an exchange of power, rather than any sort of violent upheaval. The guardians of the holy temple in Ztai are guarded by rare Zissah Crusaders and the position is held with a great deal of honor and reverence. The touch of the Lords of Chaos has not completely left the Zissah however. There are a sect Reavers that remain called Uros Kaj (or Black Scale), that follow the forgotten and dark ways of their wicked ancestors. These Reavers pay homage to all Nine Lords, but in particular favor Velsai, Lady of Spite. They are an active menace to the Zissah people, but are never purged or engaged unless they themselves attack their fellows. It is an edict of Serenity that each being is allowed to choose their own path and reap the fruits of their labors; if there be poison in their labors, there will be poison for their mouths to sup upon.Because of this, no effort is made to actively purge their wayward kin despite their efforts to win hearts and minds all over Irys and commit acts of murder, blackmail and deception. Largely the Zissah of today keep to Irys and do not mettle or get involved with affairs elsewhere on Imarel. It has only been in the last ten years that the Zissah have even attempted to contact other peoples, most notably last year (1320 AC) when a captured Zissah was brought to Sundown in an attempt to smuggle him into the slave ring. This was stopped thankfully and further helped establish at least sparse diplomatic ties between the city of Sundown and the mysterious Zissah of Irys. The Return of the Ziyn It had been largely considered by the Zissah people that their Shalzaari cousins had been long made extinct by the Shar’Vaire Purging. With the Zissah sense of family and togetherness, this was a particularly devastating wound to them as a people. The Shalzaari Zissah had some cultural differences from the Irysians, but there had been at one time common enough travel by ancient Zisshali sailing vessels to the largely forested continent to maintain good and familiar relations. With the Purging, the only Zissah that survived had been the ones kept prisoner in what would later be called the Screaming Halls by the infamous Shar’Vaire Theocrat, Lord Jhariath J`Dyn. They had been experimented upon, altered and twisted in many ways, though many quite unsuccessful. The strongest of those that lived through the horrors of alteration became known as the Ziyn. Given long, snake-like torsos rather than legs, Over the centuries, the Ziyn slowly overtook the Screaming Halls and made it their home. Attempts to make contact with the outside world turned afoul, for the Shadow Elves and others encountered could not speak Old Zissahli and the knowledge of the Common tongue was lost to them. Assuming them to be mindless monsters, they were attacked on sight by most Tallis-Vyss patrols, or hunters. And while they were more than capable of dealing with these sort of encounters, the Ziyn realized that if casualties began mounting for the upworlders, they would eventually have a large force knocking on their doorstep. At no more than four hundred or so of their kind in existence, the Ziyn elders did not want to leave their safety to the mystique of the Screaming Halls legend. So, the hunting and gathering parties that set out into the above-world were always small, no more than three or four Ziyn and they took only what food and water they required to survive. The smaller the take, the less notice they might attract. Like the Halls themselves, the Ziyn hoped to fade into a sense of legend and mystique, content to live out their lives unhampered. For roughly 1,700 years, this had been the case, with their population growing to over several thousand in relative secrecy. The Screaming Halls were rid of the other monsters over time and the entire structure became a defensible home for the justifiably xenophobic Ziyn. This relative peace was brought to a crashing halt in 1345 AC, when Arch Artificer Kinard Hammerspark, Exile of the Hammerspark Clan and Synri loyalist brought the gathered remnants of his golemized forces to the Screaming Halls, unaware of the current residents. At first, Kinard attempted to negotiate with the naïve Ziyn, explaining he and his clockwork-altered soldiers were on the run from persecution, rather than lawful capture. The Ziyn Elders, already having a great distrust for the upworlders and having a growing concern for space for their own kind, politely refused, but offered to share the hunting territory. Kinard agreed to this arrangement readily, posted his forces around the keep and at dawn of the next day, while the Ziyn slept, he began a heavy bombardment using Golemized Heralds of Synri he still had at his command. Caught almost completely by surprise, the Ziyn were wiped out of the upper levels entirely and trapped in the Underhalls. After a two week siege, the Ziyn, with their numbers more than half, were forced to surrender to the laughing, lager-drinking Dwarf, now sitting atop the ancient Shar’Vaire throne. When Ziyn requested to collect their dead for proper burial rites, they were horrified to discover that some of them had been converted into creatures not too different than the ones that had invaded their home. Now, under the brutal thumb of Kinard, the Ziyn labored in seething silence, the Elders watched, waited and plotted for a moment where they might catch their mechanized master unaware. While many of the Ziyn followed the Edicts of Serenity, the unfortunate truth was, freedom would cost blood and not be gained from passive resistance. Biding their time for roughly eight months, collecting as many of the Arch-Artificer’s weapons as they could secret away, including K’Jaar Hand Cannons, Aranium weapons and charged devices, meant to subdue, the Ziyn suffered their dead being turned into these mindless, golemized horrors. Those who kept the Spirit of Serenity’s faith continued to pray for aid, even if passive resistance was largely out of the question. In 1346 AC, the answer to those prayers came in the form of the Heroes of Am-Xitha, led by Murcalus Arthandas and accompanied by the Zissah shaman, Vysera. In a mission to capture Kinard Hammerspark, the group found the Ziyn in open rebellion with Kinard. Having suffered many losses themselves, the group allied with the Ziyn and were eventually led to Am-Xitha by Vysera. With Kinard dead and what remained of the Ziyn liberated, Duke Arathys Blackthorne pronounced the Ziyn that wished to remain citizens of Am-Xitha, with construction plans added to give them their own quarter. The last remaining Elder, Ophris was given the title of Am-Xitha Councilman. With an offensive pending in Irys, against Siru’s armies there, Vysera, now struck blind and albino for evoking the Spirit of Serenity’s power, took the most able-bodied Ziyn with her to reunite them with their long-lost cousins. With the return of the Ziyn to Zissah culture, and the founding of the city of Szarahn, where most of the Ziyn that followed Vysera settled, the expected inter-mingling of the cousin races has come to pass. Mixed Ziyn/Zissah couples have broods of hatchlings that contain both Zissah and Ziyn as well. The integration back into a traditional Zissah culture has been slow for the long xenophobic Ziyn, with so few of them left, doing so is now a matter of survival. The Life of the Zissah (Culture) The Zissah family is an extended unit that will have parents, grand-parents and possibly great grand-parents living all in the same home. With the average Zissah living up to about one hundred years, it is likely that a Zissah will know at least their grand-parents. Zissah also do not interbreed with other races; this is a cultural norm, though there has been speculation as to a Dragonoid and a Zissah could produce a child. As such, no known hybrids of Zissah exist, save for those created by sorcerous means, such as the Ziyn that once roamed the Screaming Halls of Shalzaar. The family is a sacred thing and the sense of community the Zissah have is staggering to other humanoid races that disown their children, cheat on their mates or discard their sickly elders to whatever Fate befalls them. The Zissah simply will not do any of those things, save in remote circumstances where a child or mate has committed an act of such unspeakable evil that the only thing left to do is exile them from the family and the community. Such exiles are called Kjori or Forgotten. To be considered an adult, each Zissah male or female must gain proficiency in Yaug-Taj. While mastery takes several decades to achieve, simple proficiency is not hard for an attenuate Zissah to achieve but it is necessary. Even crippled or mentally slower Zissah are required to learn Yaug-Taj. Training starts when the Zissah are five years old and the proficiency phase completes when they are roughly fifteen years of age. At that time, they are sent into the jungle alone, with their spear and nothing else. They are given a week to return with the carcass of a slain predator; if fledgling does not return after a week’s time, it is assumed that were slain and they are mourned. If the fledgling returns without a slain beast of the jungle, they are punished by the elders of the village by placing the fledgling in seclusion and not allowing them food or water for three days. This is to remind the fledgling how important it is to be able to provide for one’s self and one’s family. Passing the Test of Skill means the fledgling is now an adult in all matters; he or she can speak their mind on tribal matters and be heard, they are allowed to hunt or build but are no longer required to gather, tend or sew crops. It is considered fledgling’s work to tend to such things. Adults are also allowed to travel without permission from the elders; this is the point in life most adventuring Zissah are found. Some travel a bit and decide they do not have the desire to leave beautiful, ancient Irys and remain to help with matters of the people. A few find that they get wanderlust and set out on their own to discover Imarel. Those that decide to stay on Irys often choose a mate soon after making this decision and continue on in the traditions of the tribe. Zissah courtship involves a great deal of the male proving his strength, intelligence and endurance to the female by various means; fetching rare flowers in dangerous places in the jungle, or fashioning the female of his desires a necklace of teeth of a dangerous predator and uncut stones are common examples. Once a mate is chosen and they are bonded, the bond is an insoluble one in the eyes of the Zissah. There is no divorce, though separation can occur in the face of exile. The female is then expected to move in with the male’s family and continue to traditions and teaching of the tribe to their offspring. Category:Races